We will 1) explore the effect of IgA and IgM myeloma proteins with anti-dextran activity on in vitro anti-dextran synthesis, 2) look for evidence of binding of complement via the alternate pathway for IgA myeloma proteins with antibody activity, 3) study the bactericidal properties of IgA myeloma proteins with specificity for salmonella.